Cristal de luna
by Etoile Polaire
Summary: Ellos eran los guardianes… Durante años las familias reales honraron y respetaron el vínculo especial que su linaje formaba con los elementales de su reino. No obstante no todos comprendían la importancia y profundidad de este y se dejaban cegar por el poder que otorgaba. Ella era la reina elegida… Mikan Yukihara había sido escogida... (Sinopsis completa en el interior)
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola! Aquí regreso de nuevo con está historia que había abandonado, disculpen la tardanza pero no sabía como continuarla ahora planeó escribirla por completo.**_

 **La historia es una adaptación de mi libro Cristal de luna que lo pueden encontrar en wattpad.**

 **Los personajes de GA no me pertenecen todo lo demás es mío.**

* * *

 _Ellos eran los guardianes…_

Durante años las familias reales honraron y respetaron el vínculo especial que su linaje formaba con los elementales de su reino. No obstante no todos comprendían la importancia y profundidad de este y se dejaban cegar por el poder que otorgaba.

 _Ella era la reina elegida…_

Mikan Yukihara había sido escogida por la luna para gobernar su pueblo, sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo. Traicionada y dejada a un lado observaba como su reino era oprimido.

Los años pasaron y el delicado balance había sido alterado en los siete reinos, causando caos, confusión y guerras.

 _Y una misión tenía que ser cumplida…_

Con el propósito de restaurar el orden en su reino Natsume Hyuuga debía encontrar a la joven de sus profecías. Sin embargo el tiempo se agotaba y un antiguo y oscuro mal asechaba toda la tierra.

Sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse y sus misiones a volverse una sola. No obstante en este viaje donde miles de vidas dependen de su éxito no había lugar para sentimientos tan complicados como el amor.

 _La magia mermaba._

 _Las tinieblas aumentaban._

 _Y una sola luz debía traer esperanza a todos los pueblos._

¿Podrían estos dos príncipes restaurar el orden de su mundo?

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Lunarstrom**

 **3 de abril.**

El crujido de las hojas al ser pisadas resonó por todo el bosque asustando a las aves que graznaron fuertemente. Molesto por el ruido una figura encapuchada miro de nuevo su reloj y maldijo entre dientes. No debería haber contratado a esos hombres, tenía sus dudas sobre ellos cuando estaba en una de las sedes del gremio de mercenarios, había visto a un par de hombres y todo en ellos decía que no conocían el significado de discreción, por supuesto también había notado el hielo en sus ojos y estaba seguro que no les importaba a quien mataban siempre y cuando les pagaran, pero necesitaba sigilo y astucia para este trabajo y ellos ciertamente no eran adecuados, aun así el anciano mercenario le había asegurado que eran los mejores en su trabajo y exactamente la clase de personas que él necesitaba para completar esa misión,

Bufó. S _erían perfectos si lo que deseaba era despertar a todo el palacio._

Irritado miro de nuevo el reloj y espero con impaciencia que aquellos hombres llegaran al claro en el que se encontraba. Finalmente luego de diez minutos tres hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron de entre los árboles.

—¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? —gruñó Kounji golpeteando el suelo con el pie—. El acuerdo era a la medianoche, y son las doce y diez minutos, ¿saben lo valioso que es el tiempo?

—Lamentamos la tardanza, excelencia —dijo el más alto de los tres haciendo una reverencia—. En orden de cumplir con su solicitud tuvimos que revisar el perímetro, son meros protocolos. Además este bosque es muy confuso, nos tomó un tiempo encontrar el camino.

Kounji apretó la mandíbula y contuvo las ganas de cortarle la cabeza al hombre con su espada. Le había dicho al anciano que los protocolos de revisión y escaneo del lugar eran innecesarios y se aseguró de que entendiera bien que prefería que los mercenarios se aprendieran de memoria los planos del castillo y del bosque antes de la hora acordada, algo que obviamente no hicieron. Se aseguraría de matar personalmente a estos tres junto con el viejo si las cosas no salían como deseaba.

—Tendrán que usar los túneles para acceder a la parte interna del castillo, ya que por su inaceptable tardanza perdieron el debilitamiento de la barrera —Kounji miró severamente a cada uno de los hombres.

—Por supuesto, excelencia —dijo el más bajo de los tres negándose a demostrarle al duque lo mucho que le molestaba la mirada.

Lee no era de los que dejaban que otros le dijeran que hacer y cómo hacerlo, y continuamente estaba en problemas por desafiar a hombres arrogantes como Kounji. Pero este trabajo aportaba la misma cantidad de dinero que ganaba durante todo el año, sin mencionar que no tendría que repartirlo entre Jules y Flin ya que el duque les pagaría individualmente.

—Una vez adentro, asegúrense de no dejar a nadie vivo. Ni siquiera el más humilde de los criados debe sobrevivir ¿entendieron?

—Sí, excelencia —Corearon los tres mercenarios. Luego de hacer una amplia reverencia se internaron nuevamente en el bosque.

Sonriendo cruelmente Kounji miró las imponentes murallas blanquecinas; en unas horas la familia real estaría muerta y él obtendría los poderes que el elemental del reino otorgaba a los reyes declarándolo como el sucesor del trono. _Como dije la justicia no siempre vence, querido hermanito._

Con una última mirada el Archiduque le dio la espalda al palacio y se dirigió a la salida del bosque, dispuesto a subirse en su carruaje. Después de todo se supone que él debía estar en Strombolt —una ciudad a miles de kilómetros de allí— comandando la revisión de la mercancía portuaria.

* * *

Mientras tanto el palacio comenzaba a sumirse en un oscuro y devastador caos. La guardia real habiendo sido sorprendida intentaba combatir en vano las feroces sombras animales que estaban aniquilando a los miembros de menor rango en la corte. Lee miraba con cierto aburrimiento como sus sombras mágicas arrasaban todo a su paso, rodando los ojos ante la estupidez de los guardias al intentar destruirlas con sus armas, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que la única manera de aniquilarlas era con un poco de luz mágica, pero de nuevo el miedo y la situaciones sorpresa podían tener un efecto devastador en las personas.

No muy lejos de allí Jules también usaba su magia para quemar todas las habitaciones de los criados y doncellas, negándoles cualquier escapatoria de sus inclementes llamas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la mayoría del Ninomaru hubiera caído y Flin hubiera logrado derribar la muralla protectora del Honmaru. Ninguno de los tres se preocupó demasiado en destruir las caballerizas y almacenes de la parte más exterior del castillo —el Sannomaru—, después de todo esa zona no tenía habitaciones y nadie debía estar allí dadas las altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo si hubieran mirado detenidamente la destrozada muralla interna, habrían notado las dos figuras que emergían de una trampilla cerca de ésta.

El anciano consejero ayudó a la niña a subir los últimos escalones antes de coger la mano del pequeño príncipe de ocho años y conducirlos a través de los escombros hacia uno de los almacenes de comida. Cada cierto tiempo revisaba los alrededores buscando algún peligro, pero tal y como había prometido la reina, la barrera alrededor de ellos evitó que las sombras detectaran sus presencias. Justo cuando las llamas se extendieron por todo el Honmaru destruyendo cada habitación y jardín del lugar, los dos príncipes junto al fiel consejero lograron esconderse de los horrores del palacio.

—¿Y mis padres y hermano? —preguntó la princesa agarrando la camisa del anciano—. Dijeron que estarían aquí cuando llegáramos.

Mirándola con ternura el consejero se permitió romper las leyes del protocolo y abrazar a la niña. Darién había visto crecer a los tres príncipes, pero era aquella niña la que había ganado completamente su corazón con su vitalidad y alegría, y le dolía pensar que aquella expresión alegre que siempre llevaba en el rostro fuera a cambiar debido a los acontecimientos de esa noche.

—Lo siento, alteza —dijo mirando sus profundos ojos ambar—, pero ellos no vendrán.

El joven príncipe negó con la cabeza convencido de que Darién se equivocaba.

—Ellos vendrán más tarde —dijo agarrando la mano de su hermana—, nadie puede vencer a Rei con la espada y mamá tiene la barrera más fuerte de todo el reino.

Mikan asintió con la cabeza.

—Además la magia de papá es muy fuerte.

Darién busco una forma de decirles la verdad. Había transcurrido más de una hora desde que el ataque comenzó, el rey no podría soportar más tiempo y el hecho de que no estuvieran allí con ellos significaba que no habían podido encontrar un escape seguro; la reina estaba débil debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo y el príncipe Nathan había fallecido cuando la primera explosión golpeó la muralla, uno de los guardias lo había llevado al interior del palacio pero era demasiado tarde.

Una gran explosión se escuchó por todo el lugar y los ojos de Mikan se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras Youichi apretó el agarre de su mano. Darién abrazó a los dos niños y se preguntó qué pasaría con el reino. Lo más probable era que el hermano del rey Kounji fuera elegido por el elemental para ser el próximo gobernante ya que la princesa era demasiado joven para gobernar, solo esperaba que él no fuera tan duro con los príncipes como lo había sido hasta ese momento.

No había pasado mucho tiempo luego de la explosión cuando el palacio quedo sumido en una aterradora calma. Las llamas aun consumían todo a su paso y Lee, Jules y Flin recorrían cada pasillo de la zona privada del rey buscando algún sobreviviente, momentos después al no encontrar ninguno los tres hombres se reunieron en el destrozado salón del trono donde yacían los cuerpos de los reyes y el príncipe. Satisfecho de haber completado su encargo Jules sacó un pequeño espejo de marco plateado y lo sacudió fuertemente mientras decía el nombre del duque que los contrato, el rostro de Kounji no tardó en aparecer y sin perder tiempo le informaron de la situación.

—Los reyes han muerto milord —dijo Jules inexpresivamente. Detrás de él sus compañeros observaban la reacción del duque.

No obstante Kounji supo mantener su rostro sereno y no delatar la inquietud que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Hace cuánto están muertos? —preguntó.

—Cerca de quince minutos, excelencia.

La mandíbula de Kounji se apretó al escuchar la respuesta. Algo había salido mal, a estas alturas el elemental debía estarle otorgando los poderes y eso no parecía que iba a suceder. Conteniendo la rabia que bullía en su interior miró a los tres hombres avaros durante un largo momento.

—¿Están seguros que los mataron? —preguntó calmadamente.

—Por supuesto, milord —dijo Flin orgulloso—, aquí están los cadáveres.

Jules dirigió el espejo a los tres cuerpos del suelo, mientras Lee los giraba para que Kounji pudiera ver bien los rostros.

—¿Y los niños? —preguntó el duque apretando los dientes.

Los tres se miraron dudosos, pero fue Flin quien se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Qué niños?

—¡Los príncipes, idiotas!

Lee frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algún niño con ropa de seda y notorio aspecto real, sin embargo los pocos niños que vio allí eran los hijos de unas pocas criadas. Consternado miró a Jules con la esperanza de que el supiera de quien hablaba, pero este negó con la cabeza y Flin se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí no había ningún niño, milord—informó Lee.

Kounji se frotó las sienes y respiró profundo varias veces, pensando en lo inútiles que eran aquellos mercenarios. No le sorprendía que no pudieran hacer bien todo el trabajo, pero necesitaba a esos niños muertos y esa era la única oportunidad que tenía.

—¡Encuéntrelos! —ordenó entre dientes antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sin perder tiempo Lee creó sus sombras y las mandó a buscar por todo el palacio; un aterrador aullido provino del bosque cercano y el sonido retumbo por las ruinas del castillo. Era como si el animal supiera lo que acababa de suceder y clamara venganza por la muerte de sus reyes.

Youichi apretó la mano de Darién sobresaltado por el repentino aullido y escondió la cara en el hombro de su hermana. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba con los constantes hipidos, producto de su incesante llanto. Mientras que Mikan apretaba su camisa fuertemente con su mano libre mientras silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas.

—¿Quién gobernara ahora si nuestros padres no están? —preguntó la princesa mirando los grises ojos de Darién.

El consejero abrió la boca para responderle, pero una voz femenina contestó primero.

—Tú.

Sobresaltado Darién se colocó frente a los pequeños buscando al intruso pero no había nadie. Unos segundos más tarde una luz apareció frente a ellos y poco a poco fue tomando forma. Una joven dama de cabello largo y plateado, ojos negros y piel pálida apareció frente a ellos, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con adornos negros que cerca de la rodilla se iba desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Reconociéndola Darién inclino levemente la cabeza hacia ella y se apartó para que pudiera ver a los príncipes. La joven flotó por encima del suelo rodeando a Mikan antes de detenerse nuevamente frente a ella, y extendiendo la mano cogió suavemente la de la princesa que asustada intento apartarse de ella.

—No tienes por qué temer majestad —dijo Darién sonriendo suavemente—. Ella es Tsukiko, la elemental del reino.

La joven asintió levemente y miró fijamente a Mikan analizándola. La pequeña era muy joven e inocente para poder cargar con el peso del reino, pero también era amable, responsable y amaba a su pueblo. Tomando una decisión Tsukiko sonrió y reverenció a la joven princesa, antes de entonar un suave cántico en una lengua antigua, a medida que su voz se elevaba una cálida luz plateada comenzaba a envolverlas y poco a poco el símbolo de una media luna aparecía en la frente de Mikan.

Asombrado Darién retrocedió un poco jalando a Youichi para que estuviera junto a él, y ambos observaron con cierto temor como ambas damas desaparecían dentro de la luz. El joven príncipe luchó por acercarse a su hermana. Ya había perdido a sus padres y temía no volverla a ver, pero pese a sus constantes intentos el agarre del consejero en su mano no aflojó. La hipnótica voz de la elemental llegó a las notas más altas de la canción y la princesa observó admirada como el cabello de Tsukiko ondeaba a su alrededor a pesar de no haber viento, estaba tan absorta observando la etérea figura que casi no notó que entendía la canción.

 _En un mundo multicolor_

 _Sin mirar atrás_

 _Bato mis alas de ejemplar destino_

 _Un compañero he de elegir_

 _Y gran poder otorgar_

 _Aquel que de corazón la corona obtendrá_

 _Con sabiduría y justicia ha de gobernar_

 _Queriendo la vida entregar_

 _A la tierra de gran necesidad_

 _Delicado equilibrio ha de haber_

 _Entre la magia y el deber_

 _Un vínculo formaremos y el reino mantendremos_

 _Para la paz obtener._

La burbuja de luz explotó iluminando todo el lugar durante unos segundos, revelando las múltiples cajas llenas de alimentos antes de volver a dejar el almacén iluminado solamente por una pequeña bombilla. Una persistente comezón hizo que la princesa se rascara la frente, justo donde una imperceptible media luna había aparecido de forma permanente; sonriendo levemente Tsukiko pasó suavemente sus dedos por la marca haciendo que la molesta sensación desapareciera.

—Gracias, umm... —dijo Mikan sin saber cómo referirse a ella.

—Puede llamarme por mi nombre, alteza.

La pequeña asintió e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente mientras el sonido de pasos corriendo se escuchó por todo el lugar recordándoles lo precaria que era su situación.

—No queda mucho tiempo —dijo la elemental en un susurro apresurado—. Me temo que no puedo explicarte lo necesario, alteza, sin embargo estoy segura que alguien podrá decirte lo básico. No obstante te puedo dar un consejo: nunca subestimes los sueños, en ellos siempre hay un mensaje que puede cambiar el curso del destino.

Mikan frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería, pero Tsukiko cortó cualquier intento de pregunta tocando la marca en su frente y diciendo varias palabras antiguas que ella no alcanzó a descifrar. Luego con una rápida explicación desapareció en el aire.


	2. Capítulo 1

**La historia es una adaptación de mi libro Cristal de luna que lo pueden encontrar en wattpad.**

 **Los personajes de GA no me pertenecen todo lo demás es mío.**

* * *

 _Ellos eran los guardianes…_

Durante años las familias reales honraron y respetaron el vínculo especial que su linaje formaba con los elementales de su reino. No obstante no todos comprendían la importancia y profundidad de este y se dejaban cegar por el poder que otorgaba.

 _Ella era la reina elegida…_

Mikan Yukihara había sido escogida por la luna para gobernar su pueblo, sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo. Traicionada y dejada a un lado observaba como su reino era oprimido.

Los años pasaron y el delicado balance había sido alterado en los siete reinos, causando caos, confusión y guerras.

 _Y una misión tenía que ser cumplida…_

Con el propósito de restaurar el orden en su reino Natsume Hyuuga debía encontrar a la joven de sus profecías. Sin embargo el tiempo se agotaba y un antiguo y oscuro mal asechaba toda la tierra.

Sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse y sus misiones a volverse una sola. No obstante en este viaje donde miles de vidas dependen de su éxito no había lugar para sentimientos tan complicados como el amor.

 _La magia mermaba._

 _Las tinieblas aumentaban._

 _Y una sola luz debía traer esperanza a todos los pueblos._

¿Podrían estos dos príncipes restaurar el orden de su mundo?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Diez años después.**

 **Lunarstrom**

Las pesadas botas del rey resonaban en el piso de madera pulida a medida que avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia las habitaciones privadas de su inútil sobrina.

Sin molestarse en saludar a los guardias que se inclinaban a su paso, pensó en la ceremonia que le esperaba. Como todos los meses el pueblo esperaba ansioso el primer día de luna llena, con la esperanza de que esta vez la cristalida que iba a entregarles fortaleciera al reino y con él toda la magia que mantenía Lunarstrom. Lamentablemente al igual que todas las demás veces la cristalida a duras penas podría mantener la barrera protectora del reino, junto con las escasas tierras que aún eran fértiles, pero que a su debido tiempo terminarían secándose y muriendo como las demás. Gruñendo se detuvo abruptamente y observó a través de la ventana los reconstruidos muros del palacio.

Si aquel día los mercenarios hubieran hecho bien su trabajo, no estaría enfrentando en estos momentos una amenaza de revolución. En cambio los estúpidos no fueron capaces de remendar su error y por ende ahora tenía que ocuparse de mantener a Mikan escondida de la vista de todo el reino incluyendo de los ministros reales. Por otro lado los mercenarios habían obtenido lo que se merecían por semejante fallo; jamás habría imaginado que la elemental podría colocar un hechizo protector tan fuerte que destruía completamente cualquier cosa que estuviera en un rango de cinco metros, convirtiendo a la princesa en un objeto difícil de matar.

Apretó los puños y se obligó a dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos; el solo recuerdo de cómo habían terminado las cosas y del nuevo plan que tuvo que diseñar para ascender al trono, seguía enfureciéndolo tanto como en aquella época. Golpeando bruscamente la esquina de su capa negra continuó con su camino.

Mikan estaba parada frente a la urna de cristal entonando un ancestral cántico, cuando la puerta de su estudio se deslizó violentamente creando un ruido sordo, logrando que perdiera la concentración. Irritada observó los delgados hilos plateados descender sobre la urna hasta posarse encima de otros iguales antes de voltearse a ver a su indeseable visitante. Suspiró al darse cuenta que era Kounji quien la había interrumpido.

El rey tenía la fea costumbre de interrumpir su concentración siempre que más la necesitaba. Mikan miró el techo pidiendo mentalmente paciencia antes de sonreírle cordialmente.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, majestad? —preguntó con la esperanza de que el asunto que lo llevó hasta allá no demorara demasiado.

—Por supuesto que sí querida —dijo acercándose a la urna y enrollando uno de los filamentos alrededor de su dedo—. Me preguntaba cuándo terminarías de crear la cristalida, el pueblo está impaciente y quería saber cuándo puedo comenzar la ceremonia.

Mikan rodó los ojos, ¿alguna vez en los últimos once años Kounji la había visitado para algo más que exigir? Como rey el debería estar haciendo la cristalida, pero una vez más la elemental la había elegido a ella para ser la gobernante del reino, y lastimosamente al tener solo diez años cuando eso sucedió no le fue muy difícil convencer a todo el reino de que el único sobreviviente era Youichi, así que no tardó en subir al poder como rey sustituto mientras su hermano cumplía quince años cuando debía tomen el trono. Por supuesto eso jamás sucedió ya que su tío se encargó personalmente de expandir el rumor de que Youichi era psicológicamente incapaz de gobernar debido un trauma inexistente que la muerte de sus padres le había causado.

Notando que la impaciencia del rey crecía con su falta de respuesta, Mikan se concentró en la situación actual y sonriendo formalmente miró los helados ojos azules de Kounji.

—Un par de horas más y estará listo mi rey.

Kounji asintió complacido con la información y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo antes de salir.

—Asegúrate de que esta vez la cristalida tenga mayor vitalidad.

Mikan asintió con la cabeza y observó a su tío avanzar por el lujoso pasillo durante unos minutos antes de deslizar suavemente la puerta y suspirar. No era su culpa que la magia vital del reino estuviera decayendo gravemente, se necesita mucha energía para hacer la cristalida. Energía mágica que se supone debería obtener de portar la corona y de su vínculo con Tsukiko, pero debido a que ella no era la reina no era capaz de generar la fuerza vital suficiente para alimentar las tierras del reino y por ende poco a poco el reino comenzó a sumirse en la ruina y miseria, sin mencionar que desde hace seis años había dejado de sentir a la elemental y su vínculo. Un golpe en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad.

—Adelante —dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba en el sillón de cuero blanco.

Una vez más la puerta se abrió un poco y el rostro sonriente de su hermano apareció por la abertura.

—No entiendo como lo soportas —dijo Youichi entrando en la habitación seguido de Tsubasa, el heredero de Darién.

—De la misma manera que lo haces tú o Tsubasa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Más importante, ¿cómo supiste que estaba él aquí?

—Nos topamos con él de venida aquí —explicó Tsubasa acercándose a la ventana y recostándose en la pared junto a ella—. Debo decir que no fue nada agradable.

La princesa asintió entendiendo a que se referían.

—Entonces, ¿qué los trae por aquí caballeros? —preguntó cruzando suavemente las manos sobre su regazo.

Youichi compartió una mirada vacilante con Tsubasa antes de enfrentarse a la princesa con expresión sombría, y colocándose frente a ella hizo una reverencia. Mikan había luchado por años con su hermano para que no lo hiciera pero siempre insistió en seguir los protocolos reales desde que Darién se los había enseñado. Para comodidad de ella había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con él y Tsubasa luego de que su mentor y viejo consejero falleciera hace varios años.

—Sé que hoy no es el día más adecuado para informarle de esto alteza, pero me pareció que debía saber los nuevos acontecimientos que discute la corte.

Mikan frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la mesa de caoba ubicada en una esquina de la habitación. Desenrollando un pergamino nuevo tomó asiento y comenzó a escribir la fecha, hora, y lugar; cuando hubo terminado le ordenó a su hermano que continuara.

—Los asuntos que se trataron el día de hoy en la reunión son algo alarmantes —informó el príncipe recordando la reunión en la que había estado horas antes—. Cheng el ministro de relaciones exteriores informó que la cumbre anual de príncipes fue cancelada por la familia real Hyuuga, sin ninguna explicación valida. La corte sospecha que planean atacarnos desde que nuestras relaciones comerciales han sido tan inestables en los últimos meses.

—Además el comandante Ji'a mencionó en el entrenamiento, la presencia de varios investigadores mágicos en la frontera norte —añadió Tsubasa colocándose al lado del príncipe antes de hacer una reverencia—. Esta semana el entrenamiento había sido un tanto diferente, pero el día de hoy básicamente comenzó a prepararnos para la guerra.

Mikan asintió con la cabeza al recordar los cambios que había notado en la formación de los soldados, y como dato extra anotó en el pergamino las nuevas formaciones que había visto junto con sus respectivos dibujos. Luego se giró para mirarlos.

—Youichi, ¿qué opina Kounji de esto?

El príncipe se enderezó al oír que su hermana se dirigía a él y con gesto solemne le informó de la situación negándose a mirarla a los ojos por respeto.

—No comentó mucho el tema. Según dio a entender no le preocupa la posibilidad de una guerra, estaba confiado cuando dijo que las sospechas eran solo eso: especulaciones.

—¿Qué hay de los comerciantes? ¿Has oído algo que delate que saben de la situación, Tsubasa?

—Me temó que no, majestad.

Miki guardo silencio pensando en la información, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer debido a su inexistente autoridad en el reino. Ambos hombres esperaron completamente rectos a que la princesa anotara lo correspondiente en el pergamino y pese a tener los brazos a los lados y las piernas levemente separadas los dos desprendían un aura relajada. Los ojos violetas de Tsubasa se fijaron en el pacifico jardín que se veía a través de la ventana, buscando todo el tiempo alguna posible amenaza o cualquier persona que pudiera estar escuchando aquella conversación, mientras que Youichi examinaba con atención a su hermana. Por un momento la expresión del príncipe se volvió sombría al notar lo pálida que Mikan se veía y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron con preocupación cuando ella tosió levemente, sin embargo cuando la princesa volvió su mirada hacia ellos su rostro había vuelto a su anterior expresión.

—De acuerdo. ¿Algún otro asunto? —preguntó apartando un mechón de cabello violeta que había caído sobre sus labios.

Youichi asintió.

—El ministro del este dio un reporte de lobos fenrir fuera de control en el bosque cerca de Celitir. Ya mandaron una patrulla para vigilar la zona.

Mikan suspiró agotada, pero no hizo ademán de detener el informe.

—Además varios pueblos cerca de las fronteras sur y este fueron saqueados —dijo Tsubasa frunciendo el ceño—, y varios en las zonas muertas fueron incendiados. Por fortuna no han encontrado ningún muerto y casi no hay heridos, pero…

Su voz se desvaneció al no saber cómo continuar con la noticia. Sin embargo Mikan no tardó en comprender el problema.

—Los escasos recursos que tenían perecieron en el fuego —Apretó la mandíbula al ver que ambos asentían pero se obligó a mantener su frustración y enojo escondidos—. ¿Kounji mandó alguna ayuda?

—Sí. Según tengo entendido la comandante Lia partió hace una hora con varios soldados llevando medicinas y alimentos —Youichi miró a Tsubasa buscando una confirmación, cuando él se la dio continuó—: no obstante el rey se negó a mandar ayuda militar o de la guardia real para asegurar la zona.

La princesa contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos; por supuesto que no lo había hecho, él jamás se atrevería a correr el riesgo de debilitar la seguridad del palacio. No iba a permitir que nadie lo quitara del trono, aún si eso significaba dejar vulnerable al pueblo.

—Hay una cosa más Miki —dijo Youichi suavemente.

El cambio repentino en su actitud sorprendió a Mikan y la alertó al mismo tiempo, el mal presentimiento hizo que su corazón latiera frenéticamente y un horrible frío se deslizo por su columna vertebral. Aun así hizo un ademan con la mano, incitándolo a continuar. El príncipe pasó nerviosamente la mano por su cabello rubio y respiró profundo, sin dejar que la preocupación se escuchara en su voz anunció:

—Las tierras en Hyori han muerto.

Le tomó varios minutos a Mikan recuperarse del shock. Los cultivos de arroz que había en esa zona eran uno de los únicos tres que quedaban en el reino y que aduras penas ayudaban a abastecer al pueblo, sin ellos la producción bajaría drásticamente y los precios serían aumentados una vez más, convirtiéndolo en un producto que solo los nobles podrían consumir, sin mencionar que el comercio caería drásticamente al tener que prohibir la venta a los otros reinos. Los comerciantes tendrían que arreglárselas para conseguir su sustento diario sin un producto menos y las personas más pobres se verían privadas del alimento principal en su dieta.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —preguntó cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, pensando en las consecuencias ambientales que traería otra zona muerta.

—Por ahora no es muy serio —La tranquilizó Tsubasa, No obstante conociendo que la princesa querría saber los detalles continuó—. Sin embargo por cómo se ven las cosas no pasara mucho tiempo para que el agua de los pozos se comience a contaminar, así que los habitantes de los pueblos e incluso los de la ciudad tendrán que obtener el agua directamente del riachuelo del bosque. Si me pregunta mi opinión majestad, lo que realmente es preocupante es el posible desequilibrio de los animales y ciertas plantas, a pesar de que pocas de las zonas muertas han manifestado algún cambio en el comportamiento de la naturaleza, las probabilidades de que esto ocurra allí son altas.

—Lo sé.

Miki se levantó suspirando y se acercó a la urna semi llena de cristalida, pasó los dedos entre los finos hilos sintiendo la energía crepitar débilmente. Llevaba años intentando fortalecerla a través de cantos antiguos pero nunca funcionaron, las únicas veces en las que parecía tener más vida era cuando permitía que parte de la fuerza vital de la magia con la que nació se filtrara en ellas llenándola junto con la magia de la elemental. Por desgracia eso tenía serias consecuencias en su salud, por lo que era incapaz de hacerlo todos los meses. Tomando una decisión agradeció a su hermano y a Tsubasa por la información y les ordenó retirarse.

Frunciendo el ceño Youichi se detuvo cerca de la puerta y luego de dudar salió del lugar sin decir nada. Mikan suspiró agotada, deseaba más que nada en el mundo desaparecer por varios días; que durante ese tiempo alguien más tomara su papel de protectora del reino e incluso tal vez esa persona, sabría cómo solucionar las cosas. Sin embargo la realidad era muy diferente, ella era la única capaz de generar la cristalida, la única que podía mantener la barrera protectora alrededor del reino y alejar de sus tierras las criaturas de la noche, y sobretodo solamente ella podía comunicarse con Tsukiko, aunque esto último parecía haber desaparecido desde hace cinco años.

Enderezando la espalda se ubicó a un par de pasos de la urna y comenzó a entonar el antiguo cantico, vaciando su mente de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera aquella letra y permitiendo que la ancestral magia se uniera con la suya propia.

 _Aquella vez_

 _Cuando los astros se ocultaron_

 _Y los bosques temblaron_

 _Aquel corazón sincero_

 _Traicionado fue_

 _Por quien una vez solio amar_

Las manos de Miki comenzaron a brillar a medida que se movían en el aire tejiendo una red invisible mientras su voz y corazón entonaban la suave melodía.

 _Oscuridad y sombras reinaron_

 _Donde una vez_

 _Hubo esperanza y luz_

 _Llantos y gritos,_

 _Miedo y tristeza_

 _Juntos formaron una gran tormenta_

Poco a poco la invisible red fue adquiriendo un color plateado con varios tonos de azul celeste y fue extendiéndose hasta rodear la urna al mismo tiempo que la princesa cantaba las notas más altas y alegres, ignorando el extremo cansancio que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y el gran dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a desarrollar.

 _En medio de aquella época_

 _Puedo recordar_

 _aquel arcoíris_

 _Que una vez solía brillar_

 _Al igual que ese bello arco,_

 _Vida, alegría, luz y color_

 _Transmitir quiero a esta tierra_

 _Que agonizante espera._

Con un movimiento de sus muñecas Mikan rompió el tejido dejando suspendidos en el aire los finos hilos de la cristalida, y entonando las últimas palabras deseó con todo su corazón que esto ayudara a su pueblo.

 **Cypricon**

La blanquecina luz de la luna brilló fuertemente a través de los inmensos ventanales del salón del trono. Los pequeños fragmentos de rubís y ámbares incrustados en las paredes reflejaron la suave luz sobre los rostros de los siete ocupantes, dándoles un aspecto fantasmal; los cinco tronos permanecían en las sombras, siendo ocupados por la familia real Hyuuga. Frente a ellos, ocultos por la oscuridad de la sala, se encontraban el mejor amigo del príncipe y la vidente del rey.

Finalmente el tenso silencio fue roto por la profunda voz del rey.

—Dime, Serina, ¿qué te ha mostrado tu visión?

La vidente permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos contemplando la plateada luna llena a través de los ventanales. Finalmente suspiró y enfrentó a la familia real.

—Vi a una joven de ojos claros como el ámbar y su cabello del color de las avellanas. A su lado estaba uno de los siete elementales —Serina cerró los ojos recordando las palabras que Tsukiko le decía a la joven—, de sus manos salían finos hilos plateado llenos de magia y poder. Por otro lado los vi a ustedes, la familia real; una espesa niebla los envolvía y extraía su magia, el elemental del reino estaba varios metros detrás de ustedes durmiendo —Los reyes fruncieron el ceño pero dejaron que ella continuara—. Finalmente aquella joven se acercó a ustedes, la espesa niebla se disipaba a medida que ella avanzaba y vuestra magia comenzaba a fortalecerse de nuevo.

Serina abrió los ojos intentando ocultar su culpabilidad por lo que estaba evitando decir. Había más en aquella visión, pero no era algo que a ella le correspondiera revelar.

La reina se levantó y se acercó a uno de los ventanales observando los amplios jardines y la piedra protectora de su reino.

—¿Entonces demos buscar a esa chica para que nos ayude? —preguntó la gobernante con un suspiro cansado.

Serina asintió.

—Así es, majestad.

Un contemplativo silencio reinó en el salón del trono por varios minutos antes de que el príncipe heredero Yu lo rompiera.

—¿Serina, en tu visión no hubo algo que nos diga quién es, o como encontrarla?

—Me temo que no, alteza. Aunque por el elemental a su lado puedo deducir que pertenece al reino Lunarstrom.

Un gemido de frustración escapó de los labios de la princesa Aoi. Con tan escasa información encontrar a la chica sería como hallar una aguja en un pajar.

—Es probable que al menos logremos descubrir algo sobre ella si pasamos un tiempo en Lunarstrom —dijo Ruka calmadamente—. Si es tan poderosa como parece alguien debe haber oído sobre ella. Incluso hay una buena posibilidad de que el rey Kounji sepa a quien buscamos.

El rey se rascó su barba negra mientras pensaba lo que dijo el capitán. Finalmente luego de unos momentos habló.

—El capitán tiene razón. Si hay una oportunidad de descubrir algo es en Lunarstrom, en especial en Kuudawl. Sin embargo, Kounji no debe saber sobre esto. No me fio de aquel hombre.

Yu asintió estando de acuerdo con su padre.

—Nuestra relación con ese reino es casi inexistente, no hay forma de saber lo que haría el rey si se enterara de esto.

—En ese caso será mejor viajar solos; de esa forma será más fácil esconderse o camuflarse si algo sucede; algo que una escolta numerosa no permitiría —dijo el segundo príncipe mirando a Ruka. Un plan comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

—Si está de acuerdo, majestad, el príncipe Natsume, Kokoroyomi y yo podemos partir hacia Lunarstrom en la mañana.

El rey asintió.

—Una vez lleguen a la frontera quiero un reporte detallado cada día.

—Por supuesto, mi rey.

Dando por terminada aquella reunión el rey se levantó y se acercó a su esposa; le dio un beso en la frente y tomándola de la mano la condujo suavemente fuera del salón. Poco a poco todos se marcharon del lugar dejando a Serina sola. Una vez más la vidente observó la brillante luna con preocupación e incapaz de callar por más tiempo las palabras, susurró a la oscuridad la profecía de su sueño.

En los rincones de los siete reinos

Un antiguo mal despierta

Poder y venganza mermando la magia están

Rompiendo el equilibrio que una vez existió.

En medio de la tormenta

Una luz se levanta trayendo esperanza y consuelo a las naciones

Diez pruebas ha de pasar aquella que de corazón gobernando está.

Dos coronas, dos vidas, dos destinos

Entrelazados serán.


End file.
